1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an Ozone Generator of the type provided with a pair of annular cylindrical electrodes, one facing the other, the inner electrode covered with a dielectric, which electrodes are connected to an energy source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ozone Generators, also known as ozonizers, are presently being used in increasing numbers in industrial applications, principally because ozone is used as a strong oxidation medium for air quality improvement, drinking water treatment, food storage, waste water purification, as well as further application in the areas of chemistry, medicine, and public health.
Methods and devices for carrying out electrical discharge reactions have been long known in the art, and the most relevant structures of ozone generators, relative to the Applicant's herein set forth invention, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 804,291 (1905) to Wood; U.S. Pat. No. 935,457 (1909) to Bridge; U.S. Pat. No. 1,010,777 (1911) to Leggett; U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,601 (1943) to Arff; U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,868 (1953) to Collison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,776 (1971) to Arff; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,495 (1985) to Bassler.
The area of classification of the pertinent art of record is believed to be U.S. Class 422, Subclass 186.18.
A problem in the prior art has been the provision of an ozone generator having a uniform volume and density of ozone as its output. Also, adequacy of fluid pressure at the output of the ozone generator has frequently presented a problem. It is to these problem areas in the prior art that the present invention is directed.